An Angel in the Rain
by polarhamster10
Summary: Anna had done nothing to deserve this treatment from her boyfriend. It was just falling apart so fast. She was now utterly alone. That is, until a stranger approaches her... Rated T. Warning: contains drunken abuse. Frozen AU- Can be viewed as platonic Elsanna OR non-incestuous Elsanna.


**Just another (short) oneshot that popped into mind. Trigger warning for drunken abuse. Thanks for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

The rain came down out of nowhere. Red strands of hair waved behind the shaking shoulders of the trembling girl that ran for cover. She tried to forget the past hour but the cuts across her face reminded her that they had happened.

_"Hans, what's wrong?" she asked. The older man grumbled in response. "What was that?" she asked again, kindly. _

_ "I said… ya don't need ta know, bitch!" He whipped his head up to meet her eyes. While hers were wide and confused and caring, his were glazed over. His face morphed between anger and pain. Anna wanted to ask what was wrong a second time but the verbal slap caused her to hold her tongue. _

_ "Hans… Are you drunk?" _

_ Silence._

_ "Yur a bitch ya know?" he laughed wildly and threw himself back on the armchair. "Always tryin' ta be kind and it makes me SICK." As if to prove his point, he promptly leaned over the armrest and vomited at the girl's feet. Anna remained frozen to the spot._

_ "Is this because I accidentally ate your sandwich? I apologized for that… Look, dear, if there's anything I can do-" _

_ "SHUT. UP!" he roared. He attempted to rise to his feet but failed and settled for pointing up at the petrified girl. "I don't love you. Hell, I don't think anyone could love someone like you! Yur a sick sick bitch! FUCK!" he had curled forward and vomited again. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he turned back to her. "I don' care about some damn sammich. But you… you fuckin'… fucked da fuck. Fuck." He sat back, covering his eyes. The tears now poured silently down Anna's face. She didn't know what was happening except Hans was now drunk and cursing her existence. It hurt. She loved him. They loved each other…_

_ Or so she had thought. _

_ "Hans," she tried one more time, gently and cautiously. He took a swig from a bottle on the small table next to the armchair, not opening his eyes. A shaking hand reached out touched his hand. It was unbearably hot and he reacted harshly at the contact. _

_ "GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! GO!" he swung the bottle and hit Anna square in the face. She could feel the glass dig in and pierce the skin under her eye. She sobbed openly now as the tears mixed with the blood that was now easing its way down her cheek. She turned from her boyfriend and ran. She didn't look back. Not even once._

Now, she shivered under the cover of a tree in a nearby park. She wished she had grabbed a sweatshirt at the very least before running away. Bringing her knees to her chest, the quaking breaths she let out turned into ugly sobs. The occasional drop of water fell from the leaves above and splattered gracelessly on her cotton t-shirt. Closing her eyes, Anna began to relax. Free… Alone but free…

"Hello? Do you need help?" a soft voice asked carefully. Teal eyes met cool blue ones and Anna's breath caught in her throat. The woman was beautiful. A loose, light blue blouse that matched the wearer's eyes flowed downwards to perfectly curved hips and where a pair of black slacks hung freely. Suddenly, the redhead felt incredibly self-conscious of her bloody shirt and torn-up jeans.

"Hello?" the voice came again. Anna blinked before opening her mouth to answer.

"Anna," she husked out, voice cracking. She was choking on the remains of her tears. The angelic woman in front of her leaned forward and extended her hand out. Was Anna supposed to take it? She looked up at the woman in confusion, silently asking what she was supposed to do.

"I'm Elsa. You look like you could use a bit of cleaning up. Maybe you can tell me your story back at my place over a cup of hot cocoa? Trust me, I won't bite." Anna blushed and cautiously reached up to take the extended hand. Elsa's smile grew as the rough calloused hand slid into her own. Anna noted that the blonde's hand was cool to the touch and for some reason, it put her at ease. As the two girls walked towards the elder's parked car, the voice belonging to the youngest rose above the bitter rain.

"You know what's crazy, Elsa? I love hot chocolate."


End file.
